Leaving
by little.artist
Summary: She reminded herself of the fact that she hadn't had a romantic time with Sasuke since their last dinner date, two months ago. She had been so busy with work and he…and he had been too busy making choices behind her back. So, she prepared to leave.


**Leaving**

One-shot

Pulling the drawer open with much intended force, Sakura bent down to collect all her belongings. Two open suitcases sat on the large queen-sized bed, one already half-filled with shoes, towels, a toothbrush and other toiletries. Arms full, she closed the drawer with her slipper-covered foot, sighing as a pair of socks fell from her mountain of clothes.

Throwing the large mass of dresses, shirts, hats and under garments into the second suitcase, Sakura bent down to retrieve the socks, only to receive a foul stench hitting her sensitive nose. Frowning and nearly gagging at the smell, the pinkette reluctantly sniffed around for the aroma.

"Ah ha." Head upside down, she stood on all fours, neck nearly cracking at the close to 360 turn. "There you are!"

Quickly, she grabbing a broom settled next to the door. Pushing the end of the object under the bed, Sakura somehow managed to fish out the disgusting piece of…sock. And to make it worse, it wasn't her's. Eyes flashing, the young woman flung the broom (still attached to the sock) over her shoulder angrily, feeling satisfied as it rebounded off the table in the corner of the room. Crossing back over to her suitcases, the pinkette resumed her packing, seeing only red.

Chucking the last of her bras into the smaller compartment of the suitcase, something on her hand flashed. All rummaging and flinging slowed down and Sakura paused in her muttering and swearing. Glancing down at the object of her attention, she sighed.

Moving around the bed, the pinkette settled down on the edge of it, the soft mattress sinking under her weight. Holding up her left hand, she sighed again.

A beautiful diamond ring glinted in the dim light of the shared bedroom, letting its beauty magnify under the glow. A simple silver band held together by beads of ruby brought a soft smile to the wearer's lips. It was perfect.

"Mrs. Sakura Uchiha…" Whispering the words made her spin tingle. And not in a bad way either. It was stupid, however. Sakura had been married to the man for almost a year now; she shouldn't have been so giddy about looking at the piece of jewelry. It was unacceptable.

Clearing her throat, she continued her packing, but the image of her husband on one knee stuck to her mind.

"_I love you Sakura."_

_The pinkette sat still on her bench, almost definitely not breathing. She felt her cheeks pale as her boyfriend of three years got on his knee and pulled out a black, velvet box. The stoic Uchiha would've looked almost laughable with his cheeks tinged pink if not for the serious and heart-stopping situation. No. Sakura thought. This is not happening…this was not happening!_

_But it was._

"_Sakura. Will you marry me?"_

_To say she was stunned speechless was a big, big understatement. The pink-haired woman was almost about to faint. But knowing Sasuke, he would take her unconscious form as a no. And she definitely didn't want to refuse._

_So, as carefully as she could, Sakura stood up and fisted her hands. _

_Then, she nodded._

_It was clear Sasuke was pleased with her answer, especially when immediately after her silent yes, the dark-haired male leapt to his feet, brought her into a hug and kissed her senseless. Curling her hands around his neck, the pinkette gave in and kissed him back, heart beating wildly. They broke apart when a loud cheer erupted from the bushes and all their friends jumped up, sporting party hats and party poppers. Naruto had a blushing Hinata in his arms whilst Ino was nearly in tears._

"_Finally you retarded Uchiha!" She was screaming, this time, blue eyes really pooling with liquid as she watched the man slide the beautiful ring onto the pink-haired woman's third finger. Sakura felt her eyes swimming with tears too and blushed when her boyfriend—sorry—husband, gently smoothed them away, giving her another sweet kiss._

It was the best moment of Sakura's short life.

_Not long after Sasuke's famously known proposal (Naruto had decided to share the news with every single person in Konoha, even adding his own details. "And then the Teme started crying too!"), Sakura was gliding down the aisle, looking spectacular in a long, white gown, her father on her right-hand side and Sasuke standing nervously at the end, gulping as his wife-to-be glanced up at him shyly through her lashes. After vows were exchanged, flowers thrown and caught (by the crazed Ino), dance danced and a few words from the audience (mainly Naruto), the couple were in a black limo, ready to be taken home._

That had been the second happiest day of Sakura's short life.

"And now…"

Shutting the suitcases closed with a loud snap, Sakura stood and looked around the almost empty bedroom she had been sleeping in with her husband. Anger bubbled up inside of her as she reminded herself of Sasuke's unforgivable actions. Huffing loudly, the pinkette turned on her heel and started out of the room, down the hallway and to the front door. Taking one last look at the house she called home, Sakura kicked off her white slippers and turned the key to the door, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

Again, she reminded herself of the fact that she hadn't had a romantic time with Sasuke since their last dinner date, two months ago. She had been so busy with work and he…and he had been too busy making choices behind her back.

Wiping away the last of her tears, the pinkette shut the front door behind her and gripped the handles of her two suitcases. Strolling down the driveway, Sakura walked until she was at the bus stop. Sitting down, she pulled out an old magazine from the front of her suitcase and started reading.

"_Sasuke-kun," she whined, taking his strong arm in her's. "Can we please, please go out tomorrow? I really need a break from work!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Aww," frowning and smacking his biceps, Sakura made she he winced before continuing. "But I really, really, really wanted to go! Please? Pleeeease?"_

_Grunting in annoyance, Sasuke rolled his eyes and agreed. "Somewhere with tomatoes."_

"_Yay! It's a date. I'm gonna go pick out my dress."_

_Snickering as she retreated, Sakura knew her eyes held no mercy. She knew he hated it when she was childish, especially with things like going out on a date._

_Back in the lounge room, the dark-haired male smirked, shaking his head slightly at his wife's antics._

"_Wow! They have so much on the menu…what do you want for dessert?"_

"_Tomato sou—"_

"_Dessert, Sasuke, not entrée."_

"_Hn."_

_Turning to the waiter, Sakura smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, a pink flush making its way up his neck. Sasuke narrowed his eyes._

"_Two strawberry cheesecakes please."_

"_Sure thing, miss."_

_Growling, Sasuke corrected him. "It's Mrs."_

"_Um, I-I'm, sorry, sir."_

_Avoiding both Sakura's curious gaze and Sasuke's dark glare, he retreated, notepad shaking in unsteady hands. Instead of scolding however, Sakura burst out into giggles, holding her stomach as Sasuke struggled to keep his mouth from curving upwards too much._

_When the food arrived, the couple ate in half-silence, with Sakura taking up most of the conversation and Sasuke happy to listen and stare. When dessert came around (it was a waitress this time), Sasuke found himself almost pleased Sakura had talked him into reserving seats for them at La Belle. Again, Sakura dominated the talking part of their conversation, with the dark-haired male, once again, listening intently. _

_Ah, the perfect pair._

Sakura waded into the large crowd at the airport, suitcases bobbing along next to her. Where was he? Giving up her fifteen minute search, she sat one of the uncomfortable couches nearest to the exit and glanced at her watch. At that precise moment, a tall figure walked up to her.

"You're late."

"Hn."

"_Hn_ my ass, Sasuke," the pink-haired woman snapped, still making it clear he was not forgiven. _One more grunt and I swear, I will be this close to kicking him in the…_ "Let's go."

"Lead the way."

Sakura made sure to keep up her fast pace as the pair made their way to Gate Six.

"Sakura…"

"What?" She barked, green eyes dark with impatience and rage.

"We're at the wrong gate."

Looking down at the big, black '**6**' sitting on her plane ticket, the woman swore, eyes narrowing.

"How stupid are you? Look! Gate SIX! Get it into your head, Sasuke!" Feeling her brain exploding with anger and everything that had happened the past week, Sakura swore again, dropping her luggage. "Or do I suck at reading too? Huh? Why, Sasuke? Why do I suck at everything? Why am I always the wrong one?

"Saku—"

"I mean, yeah sure you get things before I do, but that doesn't mean anything! Just leave me alone!"

By then, a large crowd had gathered a hysterical Sakura still screaming her head off until—

"Ma'am, is there are problem here?"

"Shut up!" Sakura roared, finally making her way away out of the crowd. Sasuke apologized to the disgruntled police officer, smoothly picking up the two suitcases and following his wife.

"Sakura." They were outside the airport, both seated on the heavy benches looking out at the car park. "This is about the trip isn't it?"

No reply.

"Sakura, I understand. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to go to England."

"I know."

"You should've told me, b-before you went and decided."

"I know."

"I wanted to go to Hawaii!" Sakura finally wailed, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"I know…and we are."

"W-What?"

Smirking down at the childish woman beside him, Sasuke let himself chuckle. Leaning down to kiss her head softly, the Uchiha hugged her, resting his head on top of her head.

"I booked tickets to Hawaii yesterday, after finding out you really didn't want to go to England. Then I told you to meet me here and so I could surprise you with the different trip."

With the explanation out of the way, Sasuke finally tutted, rolling his eyes at her sniffing. It had somehow increased in volume as he talked.

"Why are you crying now?"

"B-Because!" Sakura's shoulder's shook as her sobs racked through her body. "I was so mean to you!"

"Hn. How?"

"I-I i-ignored you for the w-w-whole week just to f-find out you were doing this! I'm t-t-the worst wife ever! I shouldn't even be hugged by y-you! I-I should be far, f-far away in England, suffering all a-a-alone…I should be thrown i-into a bear pit and, and…eaten by b-b-bats and..."

And that's when Sasuke knew they would be alright.

* * *

"Sakura; let me."

"Thanks, Sasuke!"

The pinkette settled on her front, sighing as Sasuke's cool hands rolled over her back, making sure the sunscreen was all over her back before moving to her shoulders. Sitting up when he closed the lid, she flashed him her brightest smile, beaming when he smirked. Slowly, she crawled up next to him on the towel, hugging him close.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Sakura…happy anniversary."

They kissed under the warm Hawaiian sun. That's when it was decided, that that was the third best day of Sakura's short life.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not trying to offend England or anything: it was just the first country that came to my head. Besides: I'd love to go to England one day. This story is for .Love, for OUR anniversary ;P Happy One-Month!


End file.
